


I Don't Really Want You Back

by UniversallyEcho



Series: I Don't Wanna Let You Go [1]
Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Continuation, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Family Dynamics, Game Night, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Multi, Napping, Near Death Experiences, Pack Feels, Petra Yolga Is Not A Robot, Polyamory, Sleep Deprivation, Team as Family, eventual cuddling, poor petra just needs to be loved, which is fitting because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: “Is that my sweater?”, Were the first words out of Marcus’s mouth. Petra looks down to find that the oversized sweater she was wearing was, indeed, a belonging of Marcus. She doesn’t offer any motion of confirmation though because Marcus really doesn’t need to know that Petra has a stack of clothes and knick knacks she stole from the other rats, and Saya, when she first decided she was going to isolate herself from them.Or; Petra's pulled into a puzzle room and forced to confront the group of friends she's been trying to isolate herself from. And also it's not her fault Lex's bed is tempting.





	I Don't Really Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/gifts), [roguewanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewanda/gifts), [ladyofstardvst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/gifts), [Thank you for inspiring me to write for this fandom!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+for+inspiring+me+to+write+for+this+fandom%21%21).



> /// No, I Don't Really Want You Close, I Just Needed You To Know That I Don't Really Want You Back, No I Don't ///
> 
> Title was taken from the song I Don't Want You Back by AJ Mitchell.

Time passed by much more slowly, Petra decided, when you were alone. She would know best. After all, being shoved in a cramped void of darkness gave her plenty of time to test out her theory. When she had first gone on her walk through the quiet halls of King’s Dominion at two in the morning, she never expected a monk to push her through an open door, locking her in despite her protests. A puzzle room, she found, during the next hour, was where she was trapped. She searched the dark room for hours and despite her difficulty to see she managed to find a hidden door. On it, a simple electronic door lock with a four number code. ‘Great’ Petra thought to herself, not only was she stuck in this stupid room, she was also in the last section, meaning she had to wait for the other kidnapped students, whoever they were, to get the damn code and unlock the door.  Knowing she had accomplished her part of the puzzle by finding the lock, Petra slid down the wall waiting for the others to bust in.

Petra wouldn’t consider herself a weak or whiny person. In fact, she’s gone through a lot more shit most teenagers even have to think about. But any sane human being can only last so long staring at the same wall, grumpy and tired. Too paranoid to sleep, Petra had instead distracted herself by thinking of ways to get back at the monks for putting her through this torture but even vengeance couldn’t chase away the drowsiness that followed only sleeping for two hours. She couldn’t even make herself comfortable on the cold ground since she wasn’t anticipating this situation when she walked out of her room in an oversized sweater and pajama shorts. With not even her signature heavy makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes, she felt completely exposed. At this point she didn’t even care who saw her, as long as someone came with the code to get her out, she would be happy.

The universe must have finally decided to answer her prayers as the second she stood to stretch, the doors across from her creaked open. She felt her heart jump to her throat the second she saw Marcus’s unruly hair creeping from the wooden frame. ‘Of all the people, it had to be him’ Petra internally groaned, this was going to be a lot more humiliating than she thought. Once Marcus noticed Petra he visibly brightened and threw the door open, revealing the other students with him, only to stop in his tracks once he took in her appearance. Saya, Willie and Brandy continue through the door trying to find what bewildered Marcus, when Marcus and Petra made eye contact. Direct eye contact.

“Is that my sweater?”, Were the first words out of Marcus’s mouth. Petra looks down to find that the oversized sweater she was wearing was, indeed, a belonging of Marcus. She doesn’t offer any motion of confirmation though because Marcus really doesn’t need to know that Petra has a stack of clothes and knick knacks she stole from the other rats, and Saya, when she first decided she was going to isolate herself from them. Fortunately for Petra, or so she thought, a shrill noise interrupts them before she was forced to reply. This screech came from Brandy who was overjoyed to see a disheveled Petra as her next victim. Petra swallowed back a scream of frustration as she knew what was about to come.

“Well then, no wonder you always pack on that makeup on your face! I truly thought it couldn’t get worse but you’ve hit an all time low. I mean just look at that wretched scar. I would love to meet whoever gave you that. I bet they deserve a golden medal.” Petra was beginning to wonder just how much Brandy liked to hear herself speak. The nonsense she spewed on a regular basis was actually quite impressive when you thought about it. As her southern accent drawled on, Petra walked over to the hidden door she has previously found and motioned to Saya and Willie to join her. She’d still like to get to her room before classes start, maybe she’d even be able to sweet talk her way into skipping her lessons for the day. Once called over Saya and Willie examined the lock in silence.

“This will only unlock with four numbers”.

Seriously, five minutes of standing over the lock, inspecting it, only for Saya to come up with that conclusion. And she was supposed to be smart one. The look Petra wears is one of disbelief and disapproval.

“How are we supposed to unlock it with only three!” Willie whines, stomping his foot like a toddler who was told he couldn’t get more candy. It occurs to Petra that the others must want to get out of here as much as she does. They may have been in here for less time than her but they had to deal with Brandy for longer which was honestly worse. She’s still confused about one thing though,

“How do you only have three numbers when there’s four of you?” They must have gotten some sort of hint with each room so what did the one differing person get?

Saya looks to Petra and answers, “I didn’t get an equation with a number like the others, but instead found a riddle. I’m sure the answer will be the missing digit, I just have to crack it first”. Petra nods her head, simply happy to finally be a step closer to getting to a pillow. Seriously, why does it feel like it’s been so long since she slept? It couldn’t have been more than a couple hours.

It was an unspoken agreement that they would remain quiet until Saya figured out the riddle and got them out of there. It wasn’t like she would accept any of their help and Petra trusted her enough to let her handle it. So she stood quietly on the side, leaning against the wall and counting the minutes until she could get between her sheets. Brandy, however, decided the best use of their time would be to continue belittling Petra.

“By the way Petra, I heard about your little rats orgy during the lockdown”. Petra looked up to Brandy and interrupts her impassively stating,

“It wasn’t an orgy, it was a threesome. I know you have very little experience with people feeling anything but disgust when they look at you, but you’d be more menacing if you at least knew the basics”. Beside her Marcus snorts at her deadpan tone while the smile on Brandy’s face twitches.

“Whatever it was reeks of desperation. I mean I knew you were easy after Victor but come on? I’m just worried for you, you wouldn’t want to build such an awful reputation.” Her voice drips of condescending tones and sarcastic empathy. Petra merely rolls her eyes at that one. She doesn’t even bother correcting Brandy, telling her they didn't actually sleep together. She didn’t care enough about Brandy’s opinion of her or the reputation she would earn at the school. She feels herself yawn before she has a chance to cover her mouth with her sleeve.

Saya looks up from the riddle and takes a good look at Petra, like she’s only really seeing her just now.

“How long have you been in here?” Willy and Marcus both look to Saya, wondering about the purpose of her question.

“I don’t know, it was like one or two in the middle of the night” Petra replies easily. She expects to see an understanding nod or even sympathetic look. Instead, Willie let out a long whistle in pity and Marcus stares at her open mouthed.

He turns to Saya and asks exasperated, “Are they even allowed to do that?”

“What?” Petra asks, feeling uneasy to be out of the loop.  

“Marcus and I got pushed in at midnight when we were on our way to Lex’s for game night and we were the last ones in.” She’d been in here without sleep, food or water for over 24 hours.

Petra doesn’t reach this relevation though as she blocks out his voice once he mentions game night. The sacred tradition they had gotten into the habit of doing every week, rotating the location between each of their dorms. In all honesty, Petra wasn’t planning on going to the game night. It had been a month since the run in with El Diablo and just two weeks now that they were back at King’s Dominion and acting as if everything was back to normal. Everyone seemed to have adjusted fine, Lex recovered from the shot, Willie came back to them and apologised, even Maria and Saya has decided to put aside their differences for awhile until a good time came to discuss everything properly. Petra couldn’t understand how they were all moving on with their lives, and she’d rather go through that day again then talk about it so she did what she does best, isolated herself and ignored the real issue. The previous week, during game night, she had locked herself in her room and ignored the voices of Billy and Marcus knocking on her door until they eventually gave up and left.

They must have realized her disappearance during their nights on the rooftop and her impatience to rush out of class as the bell rang. The only time she saw them now was at lunch when there were only the rats, and even then she focused on her food and never spoke a word. Not even Billy’s usual antics or Lex’s insults got a reaction out of her.

She was fine though, she didn’t miss them. It’s not even like she was that close with any of them. When they all left her to go to Vegas while she was recovering in the hospital, she realized how little value she has in their group of friends. She wasn’t entertaining like Billy or Lex. Or intelligent like Maria and Saya. She couldn’t even be as resourceful as Marcus and Willie. When they came back from Vegas with puffy eyes and new scars, she tried to console herself by sticking with Lex, the only one who stayed with her in the hospital. So when he was shot and almost died, Petra noticed everyone doting on him, she realised she had become too attached to these strangers who labeled themselves as her family. Well she didn’t need a family, she learned this lesson at age 7 and didn’t need a reminder.

Saya interrupts her thoughts by proclaiming to have solved the riddle and gives Willie the code to enter. Petra feels her shoulders relax at the thought of leaving. Though she doesn’t get much time to do so before Brandy adds one more insult to injury.

“Hey, let Lex know I heard what happened and I wish him a speedy recovery. I guess it’s a good thing you guys fucked before he got shot huh? He probably won’t be doing much moving for a while - ”. Saya moves to threaten Brandy but before she can Petra lunges to clasp at Brandy’s throat, choking her. Brandy could have easily overpowered her, Petra will be the first to admit she’s not the best fighter, but her abruptness caught Brandy off guard and by the time she comes to her senses, she’s lost so much air that she can’t fight back.

Petra feels drops of blood crawl down her hands as Brandy claws at her, panicking at the loss of oxygen. Behind her she can hear Willie yell at Saya and Marcus to do something.

“She had it coming”

“I was going to do worse to her”

When Petra launched herself on Brandy she meant to stop once properly scaring the girl, but the longer she squeezed her flesh, feeling her heartbeat slow down, she heard the voice of her father echo inside her mind. Reminding her that only once she saw the soul leave one’s body would she feel true enlightenment. Maybe once Brandy died Petra would reach inner peace and no longer have to deal with pesky emotions that she tried so hard to run from.

Petra supposes she will never find out because the next thing she knows, strong hands wrap around her waist pulling her gently away from Brandy. When Petra turns to glare at whoever interrupted her, Willie simply replies by nodding toward the door that had opened in the middle of a hallway.

She follows behind Saya and Marcus, leaving a ruffled Brandy gasping for air collapsed on the ground yelling, “You bitch! I’ll get you back for this!”     

Petra ignores her, eager to get back to her room, and only stops to turn away from the others when the door in front of her flung open revealing Billy. Who recognises them immediately and begins to complain about their tardiness.

The puzzle room had opened directly in front of Lex’s room, with Maria and Billy who were still waiting for the others. ‘Oh the irony’. Maybe if she ran now no one would notice? As she thinks those words, Billy looks to her and his jaw drops while taking her in.

“What are you gaping at?” Yells Lex from inside, prompting Billy to open the door wider so the others could get a look at what he was seeing. Maria jumps from her place on the floor and looks at Petra worryingly before glancing at the others.

Once she notices Petra is the only one who looks roughed up she asks, “Are you guys okay? What happened? What took so long?” While Maria searches for answers Petra looks inside the room to find Lex sitting on the ground with a board game in front of him. He’s lying against his bed, unoccupied and freshly made and piled with pillows. Jackpot. She walks through, past Billy and Maria, giving Lex the middle finger when he whistles at her unfortunate appearance, to collapse on his bed.

Her body falls completely lax against the soft surface. Her mind finally processing her exhaustion now that it’s no longer in survive mode. The comforter smelling so deeply of Lex that she felt the urge to burst into tears. ‘Yeah, this was good’ she thought to herself. She would just take a small nap, enough to ensure she would make it back to her own dorm safely and then leave without saying goodbye. She wouldn’t even interact with them, it would be fine.

She recognizes she must look ridiculous. Her hair frizzy and wild from being unbrushed. Her skin bare from the mask she usually wore accentuating the brutal scar across her cheek that was currently squished against her scratched up, bloody hand. She couldn’t bring herself to care though when a warm hand gently places a blanket over her. All she can do is let sleep takeover and pray that when she wakes up the others won’t be there to confront her.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are folks, finally, my first Deadly Class fanfiction. This fic will have a companion piece that will contain more cuddles, more fluff and more feelings so get ready. It's set after Petra wakes up. It will also take less time for me to actually write so don't worry. 
> 
> I've seriously fallen in love with this show and these characters and hope desperately that we get a second season. Also, like I mentioned in the notes at the beginning I want to thank those three writers (and just DeadlyClass writers in general) for writing such amazing fics and inspiring me to take a shot at it. This is only the first of many many works I'm sure because there is not nearly enough Deadly Class fanfiction on this site. 
> 
> I also want to do AU's, like soulmates or coffee shop fluff (especially for the rats). Please comment to let me know what you thought as feedback is always appreciated and feel free to give criticism! Also, let me know if you have ideas and prompts you want me to write about. (Either in the comments or on my tumblr which is @theuniversezecho)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
